vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Supranet
Supranet è un termine coniato alla fine del XX secolo dall’azienda di analisi industriale Gartner per descrivere la fusione del mondo fisico con quello digitale, ‘virtuale’. Storia InizialmenteSimon Hayward, Ken Dulaney, Bob Egan, Daryl C. Plummer, Nigel Deighton, Martin Reynolds, “Beyond the Internet: The 'Supranet'”, Gartner research report, September 2000, il termine alludeva alla convergenza in corso fra internet, comunicazioni mobili, connessione always-on, sensori e interazione avanzata uomo-computer. Nelle elaborazioni successive il senso fu esteso a includere l’etichettatura elettronica (come quella che avviene in RFID), il tagging geografico (o geotagging) e la mappatura elettronica delle coordinate geografiche (ossia la corrispondenza tra coordinate geodetiche e coordinate internet), il che completava la compenetrazione tra fisico e virtuale. Le tre pubblicazioni fondamentali sono in inglesePaolo Magrassi, Angelo Panarella, Nigel Deighton, Geoff Johnson, “Computers to Acquire Control of the Physical World”, Gartner research report T-14-0301, 28 September, 2001Philip Redman, Jean-Claude Delcroix, Kathy Harris, Rich Mogull, John Monroe, “A Brave Mobile World: Emerging Technologies for Mobility”, Gartner research report T-14-0297, 1 October 2001Paolo Magrassi, “E-Tags: From Niches to the Supranet”, Gartner research report T-14-8198, 11 January 2002, ma se ne trovano gli echi in alcune pubblicate successivamente anche in italiano da uno degli autori originariP. Magrassi, “Reale e virtuale unitevi: avanza la Supranet”, Il Sole 24Ore, Milano, 15 giugno 2001P.Magrassi, “Il CRM, la Supranet e la filanda ottocentesca”, Il Sole 24Ore, Milano, 27 luglio 2001P.Magrassi, “Supranet”; in "Dizionario dell'economia digitale", Sole 24Ore Pirola, Milano, 2002P.Magrassi, “Gli oggetti intelligenti”, Il Giornale del Dirigente, Milano, gennaio 2003 http://www.fendac.it/content/download/Informazione/Giornale/GenFeb2003/pag22.pdfP.Magrassi, “Hypernet: Età dell'oro o del ferro?“, Il Giornale del Dirigente, Milano, ottobre 2004 http://www.fendac.it/content/download/Informazione/Giornale/Ottobre%202004/pag43.pdf (in una di esse si introducono i termini collegati 'hypernet' e 'ipergeografia'). Paradigma Nel loro complesso, quelle pubblicazioni anticipavano i seguenti trend, che formano il paradigma della Supranet: * La crescente presenza di dispositivi intelligenti miniaturizzati, come i MEMS o i tag RFID, che già si contavano a miliardi nel 2001; * La codifica elettronica degli oggetti fisici (prodotti di consumo, automobili, farmaci, abiti, banconote, fogli di carta, eccetera), che li rende univocamente identificabili: quello che oggi si chiama internet delle cose; * Il fatto che tutti o quasi tutti quegli oggetti saranno collegati in rete grazie a Internet senza fili; * Il fatto che tutti gli esseri umani e gli animali che porteranno indosso quegli oggetti saranno a loro volta identificabili e connessi; * Il fatto che l’ubicazione geografica di molte di quelle entità (umani, animali, oggetti) sarà nota con precisione sempre crescente; * Il fatto che la superficie del pianeta sarà mappata in Internet, o attraverso GIS e Points-of-Interest dedicati (come infatti sta accadendo) o mediante modi più definitivi ed esaustivi, come per esempio l’assegnazione di un indirizzo IP a ogni metro quadrato della terra. Aspetti pratici Diventerà così possibile collocare informazioni elettroniche nei luoghi fisici (il geotagging delle fotografie, come si fa in Panoramio e Picasa e/o con macchine fotografiche dotate di GPS, è un esempio concreto e molto attuale di manifestazione della supranet): dalla descrizione botanica delle piante lungo un sentiero di montagna, alla proiezione di Roma antica sovrapposta alla visione effettiva del panorama dalla terrazza del Pincio, alla fruizione della voce di Wikipedia che descrive un monumento puntandogli contro il telefonino. Sarà possibile avere colli e prodotti che autodeterminano la traiettoria e la tempistica della propria spedizione, che si autoassemblano, che si autodismettono alla data di scadenza. Muoversi nello spazio fisico tridimensionale corrisponderà a muoversi anche in quello digitale/virtuale e viceversa. La distinzione tra spazio e ciberspazio svanirà, e alla fine potrà diventare difficile discernere se siamo collocati in uno o nell’altro. Oltre a quelle già citate, moltissime sono le applicazioni informatiche che, sebbene puntuali e limitate, contribuiscono al dispiegarsi del concetto di Supranet. Un esempio è la recente introduzione (gennaio 2009) di un software che consente a un telefonino di risolvere il Cubo di Rubik dopo averne fotografato le facce con la videocamera incorporataiPhone App Solves Rubik's Cube in 20 Moves or Better | Epicenter | Wired.com. Ciò fa intravedere in modo plastico alcune potenzialità dell'integrazione tra il mondo "reale" (ossia l'oggetto della foto o del filmato) e quello "virtuale" del software. Il concetto di Supranet è stato in seguito ripreso spesso dai media, così come anche in sviluppo di prodotti tecnologici e in ricerche scientificheW.T. De Vries, ”Towards new methodologies of measuring cost efficiency and cost effectiveness of geospatial data infrastructures”, 7th International Conference on Global Spatial Data Infrastructure, Bangalore, India, 2-6 February 2004T.Skramstad, «Information security and safety – Trends towards 2020 », Infosam 2020, Department of Computer and Information Science, Norwegian University of Science and Technology, Trondheim, April 2004Felix Socorro, “Supranet, ¿el próximo paso de la interconexión?”, Elearning America Latina, January 2004J.Powell, “RFID: Introduction to the Internet of Things (or, All the World Is a Portal)”, Learning Technology Research Taskforce, Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University, Blacksburg, VA, USA, May 2003T. Wills, “The Identity of Electronic Devices”, DigitalIDWorld, September 2002“Основные перспективы развития мобильных устройств (по материалам Gartner Group ) - От E-Business до Supranet”, КомпьютерПресс, May 2002Fancois Morrel, "Nous comblons les manques traditionnels des applications Web", JDNet Solutions, Suresnes (France), 4 March 2002E.Oliva, “Supranet: Il Web di terza generazione secondo Gartner Group”, Linea EDP, N.20, giugno 2001M.Rovatti, “Supranet: Neologismo o futuro?”, Web Marketing Oggi, Milano, maggio 2001. Un esempio di importante progetto che lo ha utilizzato su grande scala è Virtual AustraliaB.Thompson, T. On Chan, R. Slee, P. Kinne, A. Jahshan, P.Woodgate, I. Bishop, D. McKenzie,“Know, Think, Communicate — Key Elements of Virtual Australia”, Cooperative Research Centre for Spatial Information, Victorian Department of Sustainability and Environment, Victoria (Australia), December, 2005. Precursori In alcuni dei suoi lavori successivi a quelli del 2001, uno degli analisti Gartner che svilupparono il concetto ha chiarito che la Supranet aveva avuto precursori in David GelernterGelernter, D.: “Mirror Worlds: Or the Day Software Puts the Universe in a Shoebox… How It Will Happen and What It Will Mean”, Oxford University Press, Oxford, UK, 1992, G.W. FitzmauriceG.W.Fitzmaurice, “Situated Information Spaces and Spatially-Aware Palmtop Computers”, Communications of the ACM, 36-7, 1993 e J.C. SpohrerSpohrer, J.C.: “Information in places”, IBM Systems Journal, 38-4, 1999. Note Categoria:Tecnologia